A Series of Texts
by MiaLawliet
Summary: John and Sherlock confess feelings over text. Sherlock comes home faster than expected. Fluffy one-shot for fellow Johnlockers. PWP The result of being on Omegle at five in the morning.


**A/N: **Hello! Mia here. The other night I was on Omegle and RP'd Sherlock for the first time. Ever. Since I haven't updated in months, I thought I might as well share this.

So, I edited it a bit, but kept it in RP format most of the way. That's mainly because I couldn't be bothered to change it! I'm a bad author… I can't remember the tumblr of the person I did this with, so we'll just have to thank her from behind the closed curtain.

Hope you enjoy! (Note: the beginning is texts between John and Sherlock)

Sherlock? Is this you? -JW

Yes. Obviously. -SH

Right. -JW

Where are you, anyway? -JW

Mrs Hudson said you went out. -JW

Then it stands to reason that I am out. SH

Fine. Could you buy milk on your way home, then? -JW

Doubtful. I am busy. -SH

Surely it wouldn't kill you to stop at Tesco on the way back, Sherlock. -JW

I'll be in late. -SH

Long after you'll want your evening tea. You may as well get it yourself, as you've nothing else on anyway. -SH

How do you know I have nothing else on? -JW

I could very well have plans. -JW

I'm the world's only Consulting Detective. -SH

And while I don't doubt that you could have plans, I know for a fact that you do not. -SH

Alright, alright, Mr Consulting Detective. -JW

I'm going out to buy milk, since _somebody_ happens to be busy. -JW

Sensible decision, John. Good work. -SH

Never one to be patronizing are you, Sherlock? -JW

Do you need anything while I'm there? -JW

Preferably not body parts. -JW

Ah. -SH

Then, no. -SH

Wait, yes. Do you suppose they have concentrated hydrogen peroxide? -SH

Well, since you're a consulting detective, why don't you figure out if they sell concentrated hydrogen peroxide at Tesco's. -JW

I suppose not. -SH

Very well deducted. -JW

I'll see you at home later. -JW

No you won't. -SH

You'll be asleep. -SH

You know what I mean. -JW

I prefer to be accurate. -SH

Speaking of which, when is the last time you slept? -JW

Of course you do. -JW

I slept Thursday afternoon. -SH

Sherlock.. It's Sunday. -JW

You need to sleep. -JW

Don't state the obvious, John. It's tiresome. And I need no such thing. -SH

As much as you beg to differ, you are still a normal (in some sense of the word) human being with needs. -JW

Yes. But my needs need satisfying far less frequently than most. -SH

I'll sleep tomorrow. -SH

Please do. I don't want to have to worry about you, but I do. -JW

Why? -SH

Because.. I care about you, Sherlock. -JW

Interesting... -SH

That's what people do. -JW

You spend 90% of your time with me griping about my habits and manners. -SH

And not people. Just you, I suppose. -SH

As usual, I suppose you're right. -JW

I was not aware that complaints were a form of affection. -SH

It's just a way some people use to show they care. -JW

I shall keep that in mind. -SH

And they're not really complaints, not really. The things I get annoyed that you do just make you, well, you. -JW

Yes. Well. 'Me' is not usually something that is celebrated. -SH

Well then some people are missing out on the party. -JW

Party of two. -SH

Don't tell Mycroft. -SH

I suppose we are, aren't we? -JW

And Mycroft knows everything, anyway. -JW

Yes. But if you say 'party' he'll think there's cake and he might show up at the flat. -SH

That is true. I wonder how his diet is going. -JW

Poorly. There was an incident in Korea last week. -SH

Well, you and I would both be lying if we said we were suprised. -JW

Indubitably. -SH

You like the colour blue, do you not? -SH

Um, yes, I do. Why? -JW

Should I be worried? -JW

No. -SH

Alright. Do I get to know why you asked? -JW

Yes. -SH

Go on then. -JW

I didn't say now. -SH

No, I guess you didn't. But you've made me curious. -JW

Of course. -SH

People are insufferable. -SH

Yes, Sherlock, I know you think people are insufferable. What are you so busy with, anyway? -JW

There is a woman here taking her anger out on a checkout girl because her husband is cheating on her with the help and she needs an outlet for her anger issues. The checkout girl has a mild anxiety disorder, making her ill-suited for stressful situations. If she cries I may die of exasperation. -SH

Jesus christ, I don't blame you. -JW

This is why you perform all household tasks that involve other people. -SH

Don't forget about my argument with the self-scanning till. -JW

It is not a person. Therein lay your problem. I'm convinced you save money on our groceries by utilizing the actual checkout lane. Namely, by flirting with the young, female clerks. -SH

I only flirt with them because I'm a cheap bastard. -JW

I mean that in the sense of saving money. -JW

You flirt with them because you spend approximately 65% of your free time thinking about intercourse. -SH

The savings are an enjoyable side effect. -SH

Not every person I look at is a potential partner, Sherlock. -JW

But, yes, the saving are enjoyable. -JW

Of course not. But flirting increases your self-esteem, nonetheless. -SH

Pointless flirting is harmless, but there never is really anybody special. And while it does increas my self-esteem just a tad, it's not all that satisfactory. -JW

*Increas. -JW

Oh dear. *Increase. -JW

Bloody auto-correct. -JW

I knew you'd get it eventually. -SH

Thank you for keeping your faith in my spelling. -JW

You're welcome. -SH

And your problems with women stem from your inability to seek out the appropriate ones. -SH

And who would an appropriate person be for me, then? -JW

You choose women who satisfied your lifestyle before Afghanistan. Safe, polite, saccharine personality. Funny being a necessity. In essence, you choose women who are boring. -SH

Further, these women cannot possibly understand your core-deep desire for danger. -SH

They leave you because you're not safe enough.. You draw them in, because you are the quintessential representation of the protector. But you drive them away with your need for the chase. -SH

Every single time, you amaze me. -JW

But I don't want boring anymore, Sherlock. -JW

I need someone who has the same want for the so called chase. -JW

So, I'll end up alone because I drive them away? -JW

Not necessarily. -SH

You won't end up with that sort of woman. -SH

You tend to keep to what you know. Same restaurants, same shops, same women. You lack spontaneity and variety. -SH

Yet, I live with you. Livig with you is nothing like it was before. So, who knows? Maybe I've already found it... -JW

*Living. Bloody hell. Ruin my speech. -JW

I do hope you aren't thinking of Molly Hooper. She'll be dreadful. Invite her in, she'll never leave our flat again. -SH

She watches pop television. Reconsider. -SH

God, no. Not Molly Hooper. -JW

You're extremely oblivious sometimes, Sherlock. -JW

There are five women we have had extensive contact with. The first is Mrs. Hudson, who is far outside what you would consider an acceptable age range. The second, Mycroft's assistant, is a futile endeavour. The Woman is in America. Or some nonsense. She would have eaten you alive, figuratively speaking. The third, Sarah, has repeatedly rejected you as being too danger. The fourth, Donovan, hates me, and is carrying on an affair with Anderson. Molly is the only acceptable candidate. My deductions are sound. Unless Sarah has taken a complete turn in her personality, or Sally Donovan is trying to annoy me by pursuing you romantically. -SH

That is six. I do not suppose I should count the Woman. The contact was not extensive enough. -SH

Sherlock, for god sakes. You really don't get it, do you? I'm trying to tell you that I've.. Well. I've fallen in love with you. Either you choose to ignore it; the dilated pupils, heightened pulse and so on, or you are so oblivious to it that it's ridiculous. -JW

I've said it now. There it is. -JW

Perhaps it has escaped your notice that I am not female. -SH

No, it has not. You, Sherlock, are all male. And I've found that it doesn't matter to me anymore. -JW

I won't change. I will still be selfish, and you'll abhor my manners, and I will say things that you will believe to be cruel, and the flat will never be picked up, and I'll refuse to buy milk. -SH

The cases will still take precedence over everything. My inattention will drive you away. -SH

I never wanted you to change. Remind yourself of the fact that complaints are a form of affection, Sherlock. -JW

You.. Sherlock, all of those things are things I love about you. I couldn't be driven away. -JW

I cannot comprehend being unable to deduce something so... this. -SH

I would not withstand you leaving me. -SH

You wouldn't have to. I would never leave, and... I can honestly say that I can't imagine life without you anymore. -JW

No more dates? -SH

No more dates. -JW

No one compares to you. -JW

You must know what you are to me. You are everything. My heart. Integral to my continued happiness. -SH

Sherlock... I never thought I'd hear that from you. You have no idea how much this means to me. -JW

The line has been used so many times, but, Sherlock, words cannot explain how… How much you mean to me. -JW

I would like to be home now. -SH

Please do. Now. -JW

I will come as quickly as I am able. I did mean it when I said I was busy. -SH

I know. I still want to know why you were asking about me liking the colour blue, though. -JW

I'll be awake when you get back. -JW

You will find out. And I won't be so late as I thought, it seems. -SH

Good- just, be as quick as you can. -JW

Now. I'm coming now. 16 minutes, allowing for traffic lights. -SH

Bloody traffic lights. -JW

I think Mycroft has meddled. -SH

They keep turning green. -SH

I'll send him a thank you cake. -JW

Expect a visit from him. He does so love to poke his ridiculous nose in on my business. -SH

Use several extra cups of sugar. Silent revenge. -SH

Oh god. He's not the Holmes brother I want in our flat. -JW

He won't come this evening. -SH

He'll likely turn up in our living room at an ungodly hour of tomorrow morning. -SH

Sometimes I wonder if he doesn't have anything better to do. -JW

He multitasks. -SH

Well, he certainly seems fine with poking his abnormally shaped nose into other people's lives. -JW

How far away are you now? -JW

Paying the cabbie. -SH

Good. –JW

Sherlock took the stairs to their flat two at a time, all but bursting through the door with a whirl of his black coat. He held a parcel inside of his coat.

He paused two feet or so in front of John, coat pulled over the items he had gone out for. His face is flushed from running, and his hair is a bit more tousled than usual from the wind. "John..." He said quietly. Clearing his throat, he held out a bundle of... jumper. It's a rather expensive looking, rather soft dark blue jumper. The jumper was wrapped around a picture frame- opalescent, simple, and very blue. The picture in it is a candid shot taken by one of the yarders at a crime scene, featuring the two of them leaning against one another, laughing like madmen. Lestrade had given it to him. "I am aware that your birthday is not until next week. However, I'd like you to have it now. I don't care for wrapping paper. It's useless, so I wrapped it in something useful," he said quietly, as if unsure of himself for the first time in his life.

The first thing John noticed was the slight pink hue that adorned the usually pale man's skin, accentuating those marvellous cheekbones he had admired from afar for so long. Then came the slightly messy, dark, infatuating curls that John had been longing to run his hands through. But then, he noticed the bundle Sherlock was holding out to him. As he unwrapped the soft blue jumper, he realized that between the folds lie a picture frame. As John examined the frame closer, he saw the photo of the two of them inside, laughing and leaning on one another. It was then John realized he'd been in love with Sherlock, this brilliant man, since day one- and if possible, he had fallen a bit more in love with him. He was barely aware of what Sherlock had said to him, and instead responded by reaching up to stroke the soft, pale skin of the detective before him. His hand wound it's way to Sherlock's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

One minute, Sherlock was watching John open his gift, keeping a careful eye on each movement and expression in order to gauge his reaction. The next, John had a hand on his neck and warm lips were pressed up against his own. His eyes fluttered shut, and he sighed a little into the kiss, categorizing every detail of it and filing it away.

He moved his hands up to cradle John's face as lips moved against his own. They remained there against John's cheeks as he gently pulled away. He let's out a small surprised, "Oh," as if he'd come to some profound realization.

He presses their foreheads together. "I should very much like to do that whenever I'd like."

John looks up at Sherlock with lightly flushed cheeks, smiling. ''Let people talk as much as they like, then.''

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "So, no different than before then. They'll simply have something concrete to go on."

''Everyone said that we were a couple, anyway. Now I just save my breath by not having to deny it.''

''Sherlock, thank you so much for the present. It means a lot.'' John says, smiling.

John stands on his toes, pressing another small kiss to the tall man before him's lips.

''I love you, Sherlock.''

Sherlock leaned forward, pressing a longer, slower kiss to John's lips. "Yes, John," he murmured into John's mouth. "I think I may love you as well.''

**A/N:** Sappy ending is sappy. Please do review and let me know what you think.


End file.
